


Daily Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Daily Celebration

**Title:** Daily Celebration  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #313: Snape’s Holiday Season  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** kinkiness implied. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Daily Celebration

~

After Harry brought home a partridge, a pear tree, and two turtledoves, Severus was sure something was afoot. “Attempting to compensate for something?” he asked, eyeing everything doubtfully. As they watched, the turtledoves attacked the partridge, summarily evicting it from its tree.

Blushing, Harry said, “I never celebrated the holidays as child, and I figured you didn’t either, so--”

“Indeed.” Every day with Harry was a celebration, but Severus certainly wasn’t going to say _that_ aloud. “Well, the house is getting cluttered. You can stop.”

Harry grinned. “Guess I’ll cancel the five golden cock-rings?”

Severus smirked. “Let’s not be hasty.”

~


End file.
